1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device equipped with a heat-fusible thin film resistor, and to a method of producing such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device including a thin film resistor consisting of a chromium silicon (CrSi) type film and covered with a insulator including silicon film is known as a semiconductor device equipped with a heat-fusible thin film resistor (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-106055). A semiconductor device having a structure including thin film resistor consisting of a chromium silicon (CrSi) type film and a metal oxide layer for lowering a fusing temperature of this thin film resistor, laminated on the thin film resistor, is also known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-61353).
The semiconductor device described above, wherein the thin film resistor consisting of the chromium silicon (CrSi) type film is covered with the insulator including silicon film, has excellent characteristics as a fuse fusible type semiconductor device including that it exhibits a small volume change at the time of fusing.
In such a fuse fusible type semiconductor device, however, energy required for fusing is great, and thermal losses such as cracks occurring in the insulation film including silicon covering the surface of the semiconductor device, and deterioration of thermal characteristics, are likely to occur. Energy necessary for fusing can be lowered by laminating a metal oxide on the thin film resistor, but the resulting fusing temperature is not sufficiently lowered and further lowering is necessary.
In view of the technical background described above, the present invention is directed to provide a fuse fusible type semiconductor device which requires less energy for fusing than conventional fuse fusible type semiconductor devices, but which does not cause thermal losses and deterioration of thermal characteristics such as cracks in an insulator including silicon covering the surface.